Love and Hate
by Theawsomewriter
Summary: Astrid sees her familys murderer once again what will happen ?
1. Chapter 1 Family

In this story Astrid's mother is dead and so is her brother and they died because when Astrid was a little girl her mother was a friend of a man and one they Astrid fought with a the man's son and he killed her brother and 's father hates Astrid because he thinks that it was all her fault.

Hiccup: Hi Astrid, why do you look so worried ?

Astrid: Well tomorrow is my birthday, and my dad hates me more in my birthday.

Hiccup: I'm so sorry.

Astrid: It is ok-

Stoik: Guys hurry there is a ship attacking us get your dragons !

Hiccup: Lets go Astrid !

Hiccup and Astrid hurried to there dragons and when they went to fight Astrid was so shocked of the attacker.

Hiccup: Astrid, what's wrong ?

Astrid: The person who is attacking is the man who killed my mom and brother!

Hiccup: Oh maybe you should go we will handle it .

Astrid : No, way I am going to kill that man. He made my life a misery.

Aragon: Well if it isn't Astrid time I saw you I was killing your mother and brother because you nearly killed my son.

Astrid: I nearly killed your son because he was making fun of my brother !

Aragon: Do you know why I am here ?

Astrid: Well I am pretty sure that you aren't here to pay your respects.

Aragon: Close. I am here to finish your father off ! So I will be sure I destroyed your life.

Astrid: Try to touch him and you die !

Lorix: Leave my daughter out of this Aragon! You are here for me let us fight.

Astrid: Dad go away he will hurt you!

Aragon: Now,now Astrid listen to your dad and go home !

Astrid made a sign to Stormfly and Stormfly blew a fireball at Aragon. Aragon left as quick as lightning.

Lorax: Are you ok Astrid ?

Astrid: Yes.

Lorax: Listen I am so sorry I blamed you for all this, you were six years old you should not have diserved that hatred from me.

Astrid: It is ok dad I forgive you.

Astrid and her father hugged each other and Lorax ran to the city hall because he said he wanted to throw her a birthday party tomorrow.

Later that evening Astrid went on the highest cliff of Berk and Hiccup was there.

Hiccup: I am so happy we won this fight!

Astrid: Yeah...

Hiccup: Well you dont look happy to me arent you glad we won ?

Astrid: I did not win this fight, I lost this fight when I lost my brother and my mother.

Hiccup: You could not have won that fight, you were to young !

Astrid: I know it is just that I finally have my fathers love but I still feel like a part of my heart is destroyed.

Hiccup: I know how you feel when my mother left I was not happy at all.

Astrid: Yeah but you have a father and all the town that loves you.

Hiccup: Well not the whole town but you have a person that loves you more than anything in the world.

Astrid: My dad? Well I wish he would have loved my when I was young too.

Hiccup: I did not mean your dad I ment me, I love you more than anything in the world.

Astrid blushed and Hiccup hugged her.

Hiccup: Now be happy tomorrow is your birthday party.


	2. Chapter 2 With a party comes a dragon

Today was Astrid's party. For the first time in a long long time Astrid woke up happy.

Lorax: Goodmorning birthday girl happy 15th birthday.

Astrid: Thanks dad.

Lorax: Here you go, I got you a little present.

Astrid opened the gift and found out it was a necklace of her brother and mother.

Astrid: I love it dad.

The time for the party came.

Snotlout: Wow I just fell in love!

Fishlegs: With who ?

Snotlout: With myself I look so good!

Fishlegs: Where is Astrid she is not here yet.

Hiccup: I am sure she will turn up.

Right that moment Astrid walked in the doors of the city was so beautiful.

Astrid: Hi guys sorry I am late.

Hiccup: You look lovely!

Astrid: Thanks.

Hiccup wanted to ask her to dance but he was not sure of it. He decided to ask her.

Hiccup: Hey Astrid... I was wondering...if maybe you would like to dance?

Astrid: I would love to .

Astrid and Hiccup started dancing they were having so much fun and suddenly Astrid kissed Hiccup.

Astrid: Thats for being so nice to me.

Hiccup: Thanks, Well happy birthday.

Astrid: Well thanks, but tomorrow it is life as usual you know watcing Fishlegs write about dragons.

Hiccup: Well, I was wondering if you would like a different job.

Astrid: what is it ?

Hiccup: Taking care of the dragons.

Astrid: Would love to.

Hiccup: Wait I am not sure if you will like this. Can you take care of the dragons of the wild they arent tamed tough.

Astrid: Me and Stormfly are up for it !

Hiccup: Ok meet me at the academy tomorrow morning.

The night ended and everybody went home Astrid was so excited for tomorrow.

Next day she woke up and went to the academy.

Hiccup: Goodmorning Astrid, Me and Toothless are going to write some new stuff on the dragon book with Fishlegs you go to the forest to tame the dragons.

Astrid: No problem, but why do you want to tame wild dragons?

Hiccup: Well if we ever get attacked we will need dragons on our side.

Astrid: Your right , well I better get going.

Hiccup: Be careful!

Astrid: Arent I always?

Astrid got on Stormfly and flew to the forest.

Astrid: Ok Stormfly we need to tame dragons – Oh there is something over there.

Astrid ran towards the sound.

Astrid: Oh my. It is a skrill ! What is it doing in here I tought they were extinct.

Astrid: Here boy... come to Astrid... I wont hurt you.

The skrill ran away but Astrid was determined to tame him. She knew it was going to be hard since skrills shoot lightning.

Astrid: Ok we are going to start over here skrill how about if I name you ?

Astrid: Do you like Lightning?

The skrill was still unsure but he seemed to thrust Astrid.

Astrid: Here Lightning I have some dragon nip would you like some ?

The skrill ran towards Astrid but instead of killing her as she tought he licked her.

Astrid: Here Lightning.

Astrid decided to show the skrill to Hiccup and Fishlegs.

Astrid: Ok Stormfly I am going to ride on Lightning back to the acedemy so he does not cause any harm to the village you lead the way.

When Astrid reached the academy Fishlegs screamed when he saw the skrill.

Hiccup: Astrid, run there is a skrill next to you!

Astrid: Calm down I tamed him. He is my new friend.

Fishlegs: Are you crazy? That is a skrill people say that no any other dragon is as fierce,unpridectable and dangerous as a skrill not even a night fury!

Astrid: Relax, Lightning is a good boy.

Hiccup: You named him ?

Astrid: Yeah.

All Lightning seemed to be interested in was playing with Astrid.

Hiccup: He seems alright.

When Hiccup was going to touch him, Lightning show a lightning bolt at Hiccup.

Astrid: No Lightning. bad boy!

Hiccup:Well as I can see he just likes you.

Fishlegs: Well skrills are very unpredictable. He may never like any of us exept Astrid.

Hiccup: Well that will be a problem.

Astrid: Why ?

Hiccup: What if there is a person that is in the forest and you arent there and Lightning attacks.

Fishlegs: I think he should be sent away.

Astrid: No! I will take care of him I will train him.

Hiccup: Well I guess it is worth a shot. But you have to go to the forest everyday and take care of him and other dragons.

Astrid: No problem if it is fine with the dragons I will go anytime.

That day Astrid slept so happily because she made a new friend and she was sure she would make lots more.


	3. Chapter 3 new tricks

It was early in the morning and Astrid was getting Stormfly ready so she could go to train some dragons.

Tuffnut: This is so cool !

Astrid: What is cool?

Tuffnut: There is a skrill fighting the chief.

Astrid: What !

Astrid: Come on Stormfly Lightning got himself in trouble.

Astrid flew quickly to Lightning.

Astrid: Lightning, come here boy.

Lightning saw his friend saw he quickly ran to Astrid to play with her.

Stoik: What in the name of Thor just happened ?!

Hiccup: Well...

Fishlegs: Astrid trained a dragon but it is only friendly with her.

Astrid: Fishlegs !

Fishlegs: What? You know I cannot keep a secret !

Stoik: Astrid, I know you like him but he is a danger to this village.

Hiccup: Astrid is working on making him friendly to every one.

Lightning was jumping around Astrid, he wanted her to ride him.

Astrid: Not now boy. Chief what is I keep him in the cove and I go train him there?

Stoik: I guess we could give it a try.

Astrid: Alright yeah!

Stormfly growled at Lightning.

Astrid: What's wrong girl?

Astrid got on Lightning and they shot to the sky. They were so fast nobody could see them flying.

Fishlegs: Oh no this is bad !

Hiccup: What is bad?

Fishlegs: Well now that Astrid is friends with Lightning Stormfly envys Lightning she is jealous!

Hiccup: I can see that, that might be a problem.

In the evening Astrid returned from flying with Lightning she left him some food at the cove saw he would not get hungry at the cove.

Hiccup: Hey Astrid can we talk?

Astrid: Yeah what's up?

Hiccup: Stormfly is jealous of Lightning.

Astrid: What, why?

Hiccup: She thinks you are replacing her.

Astrid: Oh I see, well I will make it up to her.

Hiccup: Ok goodnight.

Astrid went near Stormfly and gave her some chicken she showed her that she will always be her dragon and Stormfly understood that so Stormfly decided that she would help in the training of Lightning.

Next morning Astrid mounted Stormfly to the cove.

Astrid: Lightning where are you bud?

Lightning made a sound so she could hear him.

Astrid: Hey bud !

Lightning hurried to Astrid and licked her.

Astrid: Ok ok I see you are happy to see me. Well today I am going to teach you some tricks with the help of Stormfly.

Astrid: She will fly and then I will ride you and we will do the same she did ok?

Lightning shot a lightning bolt to show he got it.

Astrid: When you are ready girl you may start.

Stormfly understood she shot in the sky she made amazing tricks.

Astrid: You think we can handle it boy ?

Lightning put his head under Astrid's arm and Astrid mounted him. They were so fast and Lightning did some nice tricks. The day ended Astrid and Stormfly went back home.

The next morning did not turn up so good.

Hiccup: What is wrong with Stormfly Astrid?

Astrid: She is sick .

Gobber: Don't worry Astrid I know what she has. All she needs is to stay home for this week. Next week she will be as powerful as usual.

Astrid: A week but who will I ride for a whole weak?

Hiccup: You could ride Lightning.

Astrid: You are right. This will be a great opportunity to show you the tricks I tought him !

Hiccup smiled he kissed Astrid and hurried to the academy.

Hiccup: Get lightning we will meet at the academy.

Astrid hugged Stormfly and hurried to the cove. After a few minutes the kids saw Astrid coming with Lightning.

Snotlout: I have got to get myself a skrill !

When lightning saw the kids and the dragons he started to growl.

Astrid: No boy ! Calm down they are my friends.

Hiccup: Ok Astrid now that you are here we can start the lesson.

Ruffnut was talking to Tuffnut she accidentaly stumbled and fell on Astrid. When Lightning saw this he jumped on Ruffnut and was going to shoot a lightning bolt.

Astrid: No!

Astrid: It was an accident bud come here.

Fishlegs: No offence Astrid but I am going to step away from you.

Astrid: I will keep my eyes on Lightning.

Hiccup: Well guys today we are going to have dragon races!

Snotlout: Yeah! It is clear that me and Hookfang will win but we still like to participate !

Astrid: Huh we wil see who wins!

They went on a rock and started the race. Fishlegs was last. Hiccup was in the lead but Astrid smiled at Lightning.

Astrid: Let's win this thing boy !

Lightning shot trough the cclouds and Astrid won .

Hiccup: Wow that is the fastest dragon I have ever seen!

Fishlegs: This is weird.

Astrid: What ?

Fishlegs: Well when Dagur had a skrill, the skrill was not that fast.

Astrid: Lightning is fast because Stormfly is training him !

The teens decided to meet the next day for some defence lessons.


	4. Chapter 4 The fight

Astrid went next to Stormfly next morning.

Astrid: How are you feeling girl ?

Stormfly still needed 6 days of rest tough.

Astrid: I have to go but my dad and Gobber will take care of you and I will visit again in the evening.

Astrid ran to Lightning and they flew to Hiccup.

Hiccup: This is bad !

Fishlegs: I know !

Astrid: What's wrong ?

Ruffnut : Umm... There is an awsome whispering death on the loose!

Hiccup: Ok gang we have to stop it before it reaches Berk !

They flew to the whispering death.

Hiccup: Toothless, plasma plat!

Astrid: Lightning, Lightning bolt!

Astrid: Why is the whispering death attacking everybody but me and you Hiccup?

Hiccup: Because he can't see our dragons. Fishlegs lead the others back to Berk and keep Berk safe me and Astrid will handle the whispering death!

Fishlegs: Got it !

Hiccup: Ok Astrid, I will go underground and get the whispering death out of the ground and when he comes out shoot a lightning bolt!

Astrid: Ok be safe!

Hiccup flew underground.

Hiccup: Ok Toothless be quit and fast.

Hiccup: There is the whispering death Toothless plasma plat.

Toothless shot a plasma plat but it did not work. The whispering death was attacking Hiccup and Toothless.

Hiccup: Come on bud we just need to get him out of here!

After a while the managed to get him oon the surfice Astrid saw him and shot a lightning bolt.

Astrid: Bullseye! Great work Lightning!

Astrid ran to Hiccup.

Astrid: Hiccup, I was so worried are you ok?

Hiccup: Yeah.

Astrid kissed Hiccup and hugged him. Hiccup felt electricity whenever Astrid touched him. He loved her so much!

Astrid: So... we are good now.

Hiccup: Yep.

Lightning was getting a bit used to the other but he only let Astrid touch him.

Hiccup: We should go back to Berk now.

Astrid: yeah.

Astrid got on Lightning. She whispered to the dragon.

Astrid: Good job bud.

The next day they went to changewing island.

Fishlegs: Remind me again why we are here ?

Hiccup: We need a plant for my dad to use and it only grows on changewing island.

Hiccup found the plant but just when they were about to leave a changewing came and it was going to shoot acid to Hiccup.

Lightning saw what was happening and quickly shot a lightning bolt to the changewing he got Hiccup out of the way.

Astrid: I cannot believe what just happened !

Hiccup: He saved me!

Snotlout: And more to the point he touched you !

Hiccup tried to touch him again but Lightning did not let him.

Hiccup: Well I guess we still can't touch you but thanks for saving me.

Astrid: Thanks for saving him bud!

Lightning got Astrid on him and playfully mounted off.

Astrid: hahaha slow down bud we are not in a race!


	5. Chapter 5 An attack

A week had passed and Stormfly wasn't sick anymore.

Astrid: Ok girl, wanna go for a ride ?

Stormfly nooded, Astrid climbed on her and they took off.

Astrid: I missed you girl!

When they returned everybody wanted to talk to Astrid.

Astrid: What's wrong ?

Gobber: We need Stormfly for some work because we need a dragon with spines.

Astrid: Why don't you tame another nadder ?

Gobber: Well we tried but the others are not good enough !

Astrid : But she is my nadder !

Gobber: We will only need her for two hours a day please Astrid.

Stormfly nodded in agreement.

Astrid: Fine I will ride Lightning for that time but just for two hours and don't take her energy away !

Gobber: We won't we will consider her as our dragon princess.

Stormfly liked that idea!

Astrid waved to Stormfly and went to get Lightning.

Fishlegs: Isn't Stormfly ok yet ?

Astrid: Yeah but the villagers need her for 2 hours daily.

Hiccup: I'm sorry.

Astrid: Actualy she agreed, she saw how desperate they where.

Snotlout: Umm can we get started with the lesson ?

Hiccup: Yes well today is not an actual lesson, it is getting to now your dragons better and finding new tricks you did not know about them.

Astrid: Well me and Lightning need that, right bud ?

Lightning nodded.

Hiccup: ok you may start .

Fishlegs: ok meetlug what do you want to do ?

His gronckle just sat on the ground.

Fishlegs: yeah I am pretty tired too. Hey we can take a break !

Ruffnut: So Tuff what are we doing again ?

Tuffnut: How should I know ?

Ruffnut: Lets just go blast some trees !

Tuffnut: I was thinking the same thing !

Snotlout: Ok Hookfang, show me what you got !

Hookfang shot a fireball at Snotlout.

Snotlout: I did not mean shoot at me! Let's just go home.

Astrid: Lightning, do your thing bud !

Lightning started shooting lightning bolts.

Astrid: That's my boy ! Come give me a hug1

Lightning quickly went and started licking her. Suddenly he stopped and started growling to the beach.

Astrid: What's wrong bud ? Let's find Hiccup.

Hiccup: Ok toothless-

Toothless also started growling.

Hiccup: What's up boy ? Let's go find the others.

Astrid: Hiccup there is something wrong ! Lightning started growling to the beach and he wont fly straightly !

Hiccup: So is Toothless. Where are the others ?

Astrid: I think they went to the village.

Hiccup: Then let's go to the beach to check it out.

Astrid: Ok!

Astrid: Oh no !

Hiccup: What ?

Astrid: I know why the dragons are acting weird !

Hiccup: Why ?

Astrid: There is a boat of Dagur and the Berzerkers coming !

Hiccup: This is bad !

Astrid: We don't have time to call the villagers !

Hiccup: We have to fight them by ourselves !

Dagur: Hello Hiccup and Astrid !

Hiccup: What are you doing here Dagur ?

Dagur: I want that skrill ! It belongs to the Berzerkers !

Astrid: Too bad you ain't getting him !

Dagur: We will see!

The Berzerkers started shooting rocks at Hiccup and Astrid. But just at that moment Stormfly arrived!

Astrid : Stormfly, you are here! Ok girl blow them out of Berk.

Stormfly with the help of Toothless and Lightning lurred them away.

Astrid: Thanks girl ! Now let's go back to Berk.

Hiccup: Umm...Guys when I told you get to know your dragons I did not mean go home !

Fishlegs: We are sorry Hiccup.

Snotlout: No, I am not!

Hiccup: Just go home.

Astrid: Hiccup I need to ask you something.

Hiccup: Ask away .

Astrid: I have to go for a trip with my dad it will take two weeks I was wondering if you could take care of Lightning for me.

Hiccup: But Lightning does not even let me touch him !

Astrid: Oh I guess you are right.

Hiccup saw the worried expression on her face and he did not want her to miss the trip so agreed to try to take care of Lightning.

Astrid: Thanks Hiccup, you are the best.

Hiccup: I am doing this because I love you.

Astrid: I asked you because I love you .

Astrid kissed Hiccup and went home because tomorrow she was leaving for the trip.


	6. Chapter 6 Bonding

Astrid had left for the trip. Hiccup woke up early to go give Lightning some food.

Hiccup: Let's go Toothless.

They flew to the cove.

Hiccup: Hey Lightning, were are you ?

Lightning saw Hiccup, he did not attack but did not go any closer.

When Hiccup tried to move towards him Lightning kept backing away.

Hiccup: Please work with me Lightning I promised Astrid I would take care of you!

When Lightning heard that Hiccup said Astrid's name he trusted him.

Hiccup patted him on the head.

Hiccup: Wow you really like to eat don't you ?

Hiccup: Ok now I need to take you for a ride.

When Hiccup tried to get on the skrill Lightning pushed him off.

Hiccup: OK why dont we make a deal Astrid told me that she has a blanket for you I will give you the blanket if we do that ride.

Lightning came closer to show that he agreed. He kept playing with the blanket. Lightning loved things that Astrid gave him.

Hiccup: Ok so you played now lets go for that ride.

Hiccup managed the ride but it was not a peacful one because Lightning still wanted Astrid.

Two weeks passed and Astrid still had not returned.

Stoik: This is weird usually Lorax is back by now.

Hiccup: Toothless and I will go look for them.

Stoik: Yes but I cannot come with you because the town needs me.

Hiccup: Oh no!

Stoik: What?

Hiccup: Astrid took Stormfly with her so I cannot take her with me and I need two dragons.

Stoik: Take that skrill of Astrid with you.

Hiccup: Well I guess I have too.

Hiccup: Ok Lightning Astrid is in trouble do you wnat to help me save her ?

Hiccup already knew the answer.

Hiccup, Toothless and Lightning took off.

Hiccup: I see something down there!

It was Astrid, Stormfly and Lorax.

Hiccup: What is wrong ?

Astrid: My father's bag fell in the water but there are eels in the water and Stormfly won't go there.

Hiccup: Toothless does not want to go either!

Astrid: Wait a second, Lightning shoot a bolt!

Hiccup: It worked! He shot a lightning bolt and it shocked them !

Astrid: thanks lightning !

They went back to Berk.

Astrid: so Hiccup how were your two weeks with Lightning ?

Hiccup: Well not perfect but we managed.


	7. Chapter 7 Stage fright !

The teens went to the city hall because Stoik the Vast needed to talk to them.

Stoik: Are you all here ?

Hiccup: Yes, dad why do you need us ?

Stoik: I wanted to tell you that a chief from another village is visiting and I was wondering if you guys could show him some dragon tricks.

Snotlout: Yes, of coarse this would be an excuse to show off!

Astrid: Umm... I don't know guys.

Hiccup: Oh come on Astrid.

Astrid: So chief will it be like a talent show ?

Stoik: Exactly!

Astrid: Oh no (she mumbled to herself)

Stoik: You may go now.

Hiccup saw Astrid worried so he went after her.

Hiccup: Astrid what is wrong?

Astrid: Well when my mom was alive I used to love talent shows because she would always be there to support me but eversince she died I developed stage fright!

Hiccup: haha yeah right!

Astrid: I am not kidding I am serious!

Hiccup: Oh sorry I thought it was a joke.

Astrid: What am I going to do Hiccup ?

Hiccup: Just relax pretend like there is you mom in the people.

Astrid: It is still not the same !

Hiccup: Well he is coming tomorrow so we will see how you feel about it then.

Astrid : thanks Hiccup.

Hiccup kissed her and went to prepare some tricks he would show the chief.

Stoik: Guys he is here early and we are still not ready ! Astrid go entertain him now!

Astrid: Ummm...Ok

Astrid went in front of him.

Astrid: Um... Ummm...Um...

Astrid froze suddenly Stormfly grabbed her and she took off because she understood she was scared.

Stormfly took her to the cove where there was Lightning.

Astrid: Thanks Stormfly. I wish I was normal and could be free and happy while performing in front of people.

Lightning started nudging her like he wanted her to show him some tricks with Stormfly.

Astrid: Well you are not a person so I can show you.

She made beautiful tricks with Stormfly.

Astrid: I wish I could do that infront of important people.

Hiccup: Inpressive !

Astrid: What... how long where you watching me ?

Hiccup: Long enough to see that you are very talented.

Astrid: Yeah to bad I can't show it to any important guys!

Hiccup: You might be scared of showing that to them but I will always support you trough anything ok ?

Astrid: Wow you really know how to make a person smile.

Hiccup: hehe.

Hiccup hugged her and then kissed wanted this kiss to last for all his life.


	8. Chapter 8 Hard work

Astrid was feeding Stormfly when suddenly Hiccup ran up to her.

Hiccup: Astrid, get on Stormfly Dagur is attacking again !

Astrid: Ughh , why won't he leave Berk alone !

They arrived and weirdly Dagur was not attacking but he was talking to Fishlegs.

Dagur: Oh Hello Hiccup and Astrid nice of you to show up.

Hiccup: Get out of here while you still have a chance !

Dagur: Is that anyway to talk to a guest.

Hiccup: Why are you here ?!

Dagur : I have to talk to dear Astrid it does not have to do with you Hiccup.

Hiccup: If you hurt her you die !

Astrid: It's ok Hiccup. What do you want Dagur ?

Dagur : I need to talk to you alone .

Astrid: It's ok Hiccup go.

Dagur: Now that we are alone I wanted to ask you to help me.

Astrid: Why would I ever help you ?!

Dagur : Because I will never hurt Hiccup again.

Astrid: Fine what do you want.

Dagur: Well you are a tough young viking I have a job for you .

Astrid: Where are you going with this ?

Dagur: Well were I live there are a lot of wild dragons I was wondering if you could take them out of my land and into Berk.

Astrid: Why would I want wild dragons into Berk ?

Dagur: Because my dear Astrid you and your friends can tame them and study them and for me they are useless all they do are ruin my plans.

Astrid: Fine I will do it but wouldnt you rather have Hiccup do it ? Why did you tell me ?

Dagur: Because you and me are alike we are tough, beautiful and when we want something we don't stop until we get it. Unlike Hiccup.

Astrid: Ok you kind of have a point there. So when do I start and please say soon so I can forget your face soon .

Dagur: Tomorrow .

Astrid: I will be there !

Hiccup: What did he tell you ?

Astrid: Just to tame some dragons and get them on Berk.

Hiccup: Why didn't he tell me to do that, he usually likes to get my life in danger.

Astrid: Well...it's nothing.

Hiccup: No that is something what did he tell you?

Astrid: Just some stupid stuff.

Hiccup: What did he say ?

Astrid: He said that me and him are alike.

Hiccup: What did he say you have in common ?

Astrid: That we are beautiful, tough and will not stop at nothing to get what we want.

Hiccup: Ohh I see.

Astrid: Hiccup what's wrong ?

Hiccup: It is just that what he said is true you guys have things in common but we don't.

Astrid: What do you mean ?

Hiccup: I dont think we should be together anymore because I don't want you to feel like a loser because of me.

Astrid: Hiccup I love you and even if we have nothing in common I will always love you and nobody can replace you as my boyfriend.

Hiccup: You are right Astrid and I love you too I always want to be your boyfriend.

Astrid kissed Hiccup and went home because it was getting late. Tomorrow she knew she will have a hard day to get all those dragons on Berk !


	9. Chapter 9 memories

The next day Astrid went quickly mounted Stormfly and went to get the dragons out.

Dagur: Oh Hello Astrid, ready to start?

Astrid: Let's just get this over with!

Dagur: Ok there are the dragons get them out of here !

Hiccup: I hope she is ok !

Fishlegs: She is a dragon trainer Hiccup, she know what she is doing!

Hiccup: I know I am just worried that is all.

Astrid: Stormfly let's start !

Stormfly and Astrid started taiming dragons and getting them on Dragon Island and a few on Berk. Hiccup and the other saw the dragons coming and understood that she was doing a good job.

Astrid: I wish Lightning could be here to help us this is tough but we can't bring him here becuase Dagur would capture him.

After 16 hours of work Astrid finished. She headed back to Berk.

Astrid: Hiccup, what are you still doing awake ?

Hiccup: I was waiting for you.

Astrid blushed and kissed him.

Hiccup: You should probably go to bed now, you had a rough day.

Astrid: Yeah you bet !

Hiccup: Hey Astrid, before you go I wanted to ask you how did it go ?

Astrid: It was ok but...

Hiccup: But ... what ?

Astrid: Something about Dagur did not convince me.

Hiccup: Yeah something tells me we did not see the last of him.

Astrid and Hiccup went to their houses to sleep.

Astrid woke up because Lightning was licking her.

Astrid: Wow boy aren't you supposed to be at the cove.

Lightning purred gently.

Astrid: Yeah I missed you too yesterday and so did Stormfly. But know we have to go. Wait here for us Boy!

When Astrid went to the academy Tuffnut was throwing rocks at Ruffnut and Fishlegs and Snotlout were arguing.

Astrid: Hey Hiccup nice to see that someone is normal here.

After a couple of minutes the teens went flying but suddenly Barf and Belch accidentally hit Stormfly and Astrid fell of.

Hiccup was trying to catch her but unfortunatly he wasn't fast enough she hit the ground. After a couple of minutes Astrid woke up.

Hiccup: Oh thank Thor you are ok !

Astrid: Who are you people why are you staring at me ?!

Hiccup: We are your friends don't you rememmber what happened.

Astrid: Ahhhhhhhhhhh

Hiccup: What's wrong?

Astrid: There are dragons everywere! They are going to attack us!

Hiccup: Oh no! Astrid lost her memory !

Hiccup: Listen Astrid We are your friends and the dragons are our friend you see that nadder, you ride her.

Astrid: What !?

Hiccup: Don't you know who we are?

Astrid: I am sorry but no.

Fishlegs: We should take her to Gothi !

Hiccup: Yeah let's go gang!

When Astrid arrived to Berk Lightning went to lick her but she did not remember him either and she started screaming.

Fishlegs: What did Gothi say chief ?

Stoick: She said that we don't know when or if the memory will come back.

Hiccup: This is really bad!

Stoick: Calm down son she will remember you somehow!

Hiccup went to talk to Astrid.

Hiccup: Hey Astrid !

Astrid: Hiccup , right ?

Hiccup: Yep that's me. Do you remember something again ?

Astrid: Sorry but no .

Hiccup: Oh .

Astrid: You are special to me aren't you and I am special to you ?

Hiccup: So you remember ?

Astrid: No , but I could tell.

The next day Astrid went for dragon training the teens did something easy that day since she lost her memory.

Snotlout: Why are we doing baby stuff ?

Fishlegs: Please stop it Snotlout !

Snotlout: Shut up Poopylegs!

Fishlegs and Snotlout started pushing each other and Fishlegs fell over Astrid and she hit her head once again.

Hiccup: Astrid are you ok ?

Astrid: Yeah . But if Snotlout gets on my nerves once more I will punch him!

Fishlegs: Astrid! I think you got your memory back!

Astrid: Yeah you are right I remember everything!

Snotlout: So Astrid got her memory back becuase of me, I believe that she owns me, maybe she could kiss me as a thank you.

Astrid: No but I can hurt you !

Everyone went back home exept Hiccup and Astrid.

Hiccup: It is good to have you back !

Astrid: You know I really missed hugging you.

Hiccup: me too.

Hiccup kissed her and told her to always remember him .


End file.
